Kiss of a flower
by Rubics
Summary: Food,Sanzo,Gojyo,Hakkai and demons.'That was Goku's world.But love was going to become his universe!Rated R just in case!Completed!
1. budding love

Disclaimer: Do not own Saiyuki…. Not smart enough…. (Sigh).

"Sanzo? Sanzoo…Hanegetta!"

"Urusai!"

Goku sighed as he walked along his keeper, looking longingly at food shops. They had just arrived in this town and already people had recognized Sanzo. They had been cordially invited by Song the village head to stay and refresh themselves in his home. All except Sanzo were glad for the respite. _He_ knew what was expected of them in return. The villagers will try to make them stay as long as possible, failing which _he _will asked to preach.

"SHIT!" grumbled Sanzo…. Just thinking about it was giving him a headache. The whining monkey was making it worse. At least Gojyo wasn't here .He had followed Hakkai to get some supplies. With the mood he was in, he was sure to kill Gojyo _after _whacking the brains out of the monkey should they had argued. A commotion caught his attention.

"Please, Sirs that is my hard earned money give it back!" pleaded frail, old women as two bullies pushed her to the ground.

"Sanzo, Those guys are picking on that granny. Please wait for me while I help, Ok?"

"Humph!"

"Thank you!" called Goku over his back as he ran off. Sanzo had barely lit his cigarette before Goku made short work of the bullies. As he helped the grateful old lady up, she surprised him by turning his palm up to face her.

"I am just an old fortune teller. Let me read your palm. It is my way of repaying you." she said.

"Uh, that won't be necessary Granny" laughed Goku, trying to cover up his unease. Ever since the Chin yi sou incident he had become wary of such people.

"Oh, come on Goku what are you afraid of?" Gojyo taunted him sauntering up with a bag of supplies. Hakkai trailed behind him. He gave Goku a reassuring smile.

" It'll be alright Goku," he said knowing fully well what was on his young friend's mind.

"Erm, well ok!"

The old lady was already studying his palm. She looked confused.

"You have such an old soul" she began, " and your past is so full of tragedy." Realizing that her words were causing Goku distress. She looked down to study his present hoping it would yield something better. She smiled.

"Your true love will find you today."

"Huh? My …what?"

"Your true love."

Before Goku could reply, a young boy came running up to them.

"Grandma! There you are…I was looking all over for you!" he exclaimed.

"Oh? I was standing right here!"

"Never mind. Lets go home grandma. I'm starving!" The boy began pulling on her arm.

"Wait a while. Let me read his palm finish…"

"That's Ok, Granny." Goku smiled taking his hand back.

"But…"

"Ja ne"Goku was already walking away.

The old lady stared at his back.

"Young man," She called out to him " treasure the time you have with your love." Goku waved as the crowd swallowed.

"There is very little of it …"She murmured under her breadth as her grandson pulled her away.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, Goku you will meet your true love today." laughed Hakkai as they walked up a bridge in the Song's garden towards his home.

Silence.

"Not unless pork buns sprout legs, s_ince_ that is his true love!" quipped Gojyo.

"Humph, I agree!"

"Sanzo!" protested Goku.

"Hey," Gojyo slung his hands around Goku's shoulder. "Maybe I should give you some tips…"

Goku shrugged his hand off. Some young ladies ran past them laughing.

"Shut up you ass hole."

"Ooh! That is not the kind of language to use around ladies. Man! You really need lessons…" teased Gojyo

"I do not believe in fortune telling…I just wanted to make the old woman happy. Come on!" he scoffed.

" You really believe that my true love will find me …what she gonna do …just grab me and say, "found you!". He scoffed.

Just then a pair of slender fair arms wound themselves around Goku's waist.

"Found you!" a voice exclaimed delightedly

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please look forward to the next chapter!

Bye!


	2. love blossoms

From previous chapter:

" You really believe that my true love will find me …what she gonna do …just grab me and say, "found you!". He scoffed.

Just then a pair of slender fair arms wound themselves around Goku's waist.

"Found you!" a voice exclaimed delightedly

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All Goku could do was gape. It was Gojyo who broke the silence.

"Damn, you 're good .Now say 'sake and beautiful women'…maybe they'll appear too!" he smirked.

Goku felt the arms stiffen when the owner heard Gojyo's voice. Instantly, the person released him.

"I'm so sorry!"

Goku turned around to face a young lady who was untying a blindfold around her eyes. She was wearing a peach colored oriental dress with billowing sleeves peculiar to that village. Her hair was tied in a topknot secured by comb.

"WOW!" thought Goku.

"I was playing 'Blind man's Buff' with my friends…and I thought you were…. one of them!"

Hakkai remembered the group of girls who had run past them moments ago.

"Aha, it's quite alright. I believe your friends went that way" he said pointing to his right.

The girl gave a deep bow.

"Thank you…. Please forgive me for my rudeness!"

In her haste to leave, she tripped falling backwards. Almost immediately a strong arm was around her. Instinctively, she held the shoulder of her savior. She looked up…. into a pair golden eyes.

"Your eyes are so beautiful!" she commented softly. Goku flushed.

"Um, thanks"

They heard a discreet cough from Hakkai. That was when they realized they were still holding each other. They pulled apart hastily. The blushing girl gave another bow before running away.

"So saru your true love _did_ find you!" teased Gojyo

"Damn it…can't you just shut up? And I'm not a monkey. Kappa!"

"Monkey!"

"Kappa"

"Urusai!"

Thwack!

They continued in this fashion all the way to Song's house. Though Goku was arguing with Gojyo, one part of him was wondering if he would see the girl again…if he would have a chance to talk to her….

Song greeted them eagerly and soon they were seated in his guest room. He was in the middle of a "How honored we are to have Sanzo –sama grace us with his visit" speech they heard a knock on their door.

"I brought some tea…" Goku perked up at the familiar voice.

"Its her!" thought Goku. His heart was thumping wildly.

"Ah , thank you my sweet. This is my daughter, Jasmine"

"Jasmine…What a beautiful name…" thought Goku.

Gold eyes locked onto blue ones. She gave small bow before closing the door.

"Hakkai," he asked when Song finally left their room. "When is dinner?"

"In half an hour 's time. But if you are hungry…I think I have a bun somewhere…"

"No, I'm not hungry."Goku sighed. He fell onto the bed looking at the ceiling unaware of the puzzled looks Sanzo and Hakkai were giving him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Goku ate his dinner with his usual gusto.

"Oi, Goku…Aren't you meeting someone?" Gojyo asked him. Goku narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Gojyo sighed.

"Jasmine! You fool! I heard her tell someone she going to the garden for a walk!"

"Oh Yeah ! I heard that too" Replied Goku stuffing a fishcake into his mouth.

Silence

"Ok…stupid monkey …here's lesson number one: Utilize every chance you have to get the chick!"

"But...I'm still hungry"

"Saru…."Goku looked at Sanzo. "Don't you think she is worth missing some of _our _food?"

Goku blinked at this question, missing the sarcastic point of the question .He stood up determinedly.

"You 're right!"

"Good luck Goku! " yelled Hakkai after him.

"Do everything that _I _would do. Shit! Sanzo what the hell was that for?" Gojyo glared at Sanzo as he put away his fan.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun was just setting over the garden. Goku leaned over the bridge…the same one he had first met Jasmine, wondering where she was. He ignored the rustling in the nearby bush.

"Stupid KAPPA" he smirked under his breadth. "Thinks I don't know he's there."

He had caught a flash of green in one of the trees earlier as well. He had known Gojyo would try to peek at him, but he hadn't expected that of Hakkai.

"At least Sanzo won't stoop so low…"

He spoke too soon. Wasn't that a small trail of smoke coming from behind that tree? Goku sniffed the air and sighed.

"No question about it. Sanzo's cigarette smell…I know that scent anywhere…"

He walked off the bridge sighing. Just off the garden path a movement caught his eye. He went for a closer look. It was Jasmine jumping up and down trying to reach for one of the branches. She must have been doing it for sometime as her neat topknot had unraveled, allowing her blue-black hair to tumble down to her waist. Goku watched for a few more minutes, mesmerized. Biting back a smile he cleared his throat. Jasmine started.

"Oh, it's you Goku-san." She smiled warmly.

"uh,hi"

An awkward pause.

"So what are you doing?" Goku finally broke the ice.

In response the girl held out her cupped hand. In it was a small baby bird.

" I think he fell from his nest." She replied pointing to a branch. "I can't reach it…I have never climbed a tree before."

"Here, let me help. I'll climb up first, then you pass me the chick ok?"

Jasmine nodded happily. She watched in admiration as Goku scampered up the tree.

"Ok," he called down. "Pass me the bird."

"Is he the only one in the nest?" asked Jasmine doing as she was asked.

"Um… nope. There are three more. They look so cute!" Goku laughed.

Jasmine sighed, "I wish I could see them".

Goku reached out his hand to her "Here grab my hand. I'll pull you up"

She looked at his hand undecidedly for a moment. Then smiling she grabbed it. Soon she was sitting sideways on the branch with both of Goku's hands on the space in front of her – that way he could support her if she fell either way.

"Oh, they look so cute." she gushed.

"Yes, cute" repeated Goku looking at her. He breathed in her fresh scent. Her soft hair was brushing against his cheek from time to time. As she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, he caught sight of her fair neck. He wanted to lean in and trail kisses down that exposed portion…down till he reached her shoulder …. Then maybe pull her collar away and…he was getting physically uncomfortable sitting on the branch.

"Shall we climb down?" he asked her, trying to change his train of thoughts.

Jasmine smiled in agreement.

"Right…I'll jump down first. Then I'll carry you down."

Goku jumped. He was hoping to impress her by landing smartly on his feet. Unfortunately, he tripped over a root and landed flat on his face. 'A bush' nearby sniggered and one the of the 'tree branches' sighed sadly.

"Goku –san" Jasmine called to him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Goku gathered up as much dignity as he could and gave her a reassuring smile.

" Never been better!"

'The bush' groaned at the comment. While 'the smoking tree' grunted.

Goku ignored them.

"Ok , Jasmine just slid off the branch."

He instructed her, holding out his arms to her. Jasmine did as she was told. As Goku slid his arms around her waist, she held his shoulders. Goku heartbeat quickened when he felt her chest brushed lightly against his face. He mentally slapped himself.

"I'm hanging around that kappa too much." He scolded himself.

The 'bush' sneezed. But neither Goku nor Jasmine paid any attention as they drowned in one another 's eyes. Goku bent down towards her, catching her mouth with his. He marveled at the softness of her lips. He felt like he was kissing the petals of a flower. His heart sang with glee when he realized she was responding back in kind. What started as a hesitant brush of lips now firmly deepened into a scorching kiss. They parted mutually. Jasmine looked away blushing .

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at this….You were the first…I mean I've never…."she blushed further. Goku scratched his head, grinning.

"Same here"

They smiled shyly at each other. Unconsciously they held hands as they started to walk back to the house.

"I wish you could stay longer." She sighed.

"Me too…" Goku pouted.

"Goku-san…"Jasmine stopped walking to look at him. Goku looked at her startled.

"Goku-san …I'll never forget you. If you can , please come back to see me…If you want to that is…."She added.

He answered her the only way he knew. He pulled her back to him and hugged her tightly. Goku rested his chin on top of her head.

"The next time I come I won't let you go."

Jasmine nuzzled her face in his chest.

"Hai."

They stayed that way for a few more minutes, before continuing on their way.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo stepped out of their hiding places.

"They grow up so fast." he chuckled. But his eyes held a wistfulness as Kannan's memories came flooding back.

"They make a cute couple" commented Gojyo scratching himself.

Sanzo just smoked his cigarette looking thoughtfully the two figures walking further away.

"Uh Hakkai" Gojyo voice interrupted his thoughts. "What was that bush I was hiding in called?" He was scratching furiously now.

"Hm…" Hakkai looked at the bush carefully. Lifting up a finger, "I believe it is called poison ivy." he claimed cheerfully.

"Don't sound so cheerful about it…. Shit! It's so damn itchy!" Gojyo complained.

"That 's what you get for being a peeping tom!" smirked Sanzo.

"Damn it , I…"Gojyo stopped for a moment concentrating on trying scratch to his back, "I wasn't the only one," he muttered.

"What are you talking about? _I_ was taking a walk." retorted Sanzo walking away.

"I was just admiring the flora and fauna!" added Hakkai with as much innocence as he could muster.

"Yeah sure, you were Hakkai .I know just which flora and fauna you are talking about! They have names you know. The flora's called Jasmine and the fauna is Saru!" Gojyo's arms and legs were red from all the scratching.

"Humph! You know you never do anything right. You can't even be a good peeping tom. Only a stupid asshole like you would chose a poison ivy bush to peep from! Of all the plants in this garden you just had to choose that one."

"Just ….Ugh! Shaddup will you!"

"Mah,Mah!" interceded Hakkai. " Gojyo can't help his stupidity."

"Hakkai …" pleaded Gojyo.

"Let get you back to the room - they might have something to ease your discomfort." Hakkai chuckled.

The trio walked back in silence.

"You know" Hakkai broke the silence." Gojyo is not fit to travel like this. He won't be of any use if demons attacked…."

Sanzo stopped walking.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I just feel it would be better to stay a day or two. Just till Goku…I mean Gojyo gets a little better!"

"Uh Yeah, I really feel horrible!" added Gojyo, groaning for effect. Sanzo resumed walking.

"Fine , one…two more days. Then we leave with or without the itching idiot!"

"Oh, The venerable Sanzo – sama is just too kind!" grinned Gojyo.

Sanzo walked on ignoring him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Note: Thanks for the reviews.

To Saiyukisexy : Thanks! You were my very, very first reviewer. Hope you like this chapter. I like Lirin idea…I'll keep it mind and try to come up with a story with that!

To Gabreille Angelique : Thanks for the review and for pointing out my mistake. I 'm trying to edit it but I keep having problems!

Please look forward to the next chapter!

Bye!


	3. Precautions

They found Goku lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling despondently. He didn't bother to look up when they came in.

"Had a nice time peeping?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ah haha,"Hakkai scratched his head." You knew."

"Well, you were hard to miss you know. You could have tried to hide better!"

"Sorry! We'll try harder next time." Hakkai laughed.

"Won't be a next time" Came the sulky reply.

"Don't be too sure about, saru." Gojyo was still scratching.

Finally Goku looked up. "What happened to you?"

"Retribution!" smirked Sanzo lighting his cigarette.

"Why don't you just go…"

Gojyo was interrupted by knock on the door. Jasmine stood outside with a tray.

"Papa said you needed this…"

"Ah, yes …Er please come in. Just place it on the table." Said Hakkai pleasantly." My friend here had an unfortunate accident with poison ivy."

Jasmine's eyes widened with concern. " Oh dear…. Let me set up everything for you…"With that she set about readying the concoction to administer to Goyjo's inflamed skin. Sanzo sneaked a look at Goku who was smiling proudly at girl unaware he was being watched. Hakkai was observing Jasmine who was genuinely concerned about Goyjo.

"Nice catch, Goku!" he thought to himself.

"Jasmine –chan, I'll take over from here. Thank you for your help."

Jasmine gave a deep bow. "Please think nothing of It." she replied.

Hakkai stopped her, as she was about to leave the room.

"We were wondering if we could extend our stay by a couple more days given my friend's condition?"

He watched her carefully. Her eyes widened with surprise and as she stole glance at Goku with pure joy as well.

"Hai! I will inform my father right away!"

As the door closed, Goku jumped up to Hakkai an invisible tail wagging behind him.

"Ne Hakkai…So we're staying for a few more days?"

"Only two days, Goku." He replied. Bending forward, he whispered into Goku's ear. "Make the the most of it!"

Goku nodded."You bet."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gojyo yawned.

"What time is it?" he asked sitting up.

"Nine in the morning" answered Hakkai bringing him a cup of coffee. "How are you feeling?"

Gojyo inspected his skin. "Better. "He looked around.

"Monkey's missing."

Hakkai chuckled. "He's gone for a picnic with Jasmine."

Gojyo yelped "WHAT? But I wanted to give him some tips…Ah man!"

Sanzo peered over his newspapers at the crestfallen redhead.

"What king of tips?" he asked regretting the question almost immediately.

"You know how undress a girl…. Where they like being kissed. You know most girls like it when you…."

Thwack!

"Bloody corrupted chain-smoking nymphomaniac!"

Hakkai shook his head at groaning figure on the floor.

"You know Sanzo you should have known the answer to that question."

"Tch! Urusai…"

Goku lay back, sighing. "That was a great meal, Jasmine. Compliments to the chief."

"Thank you, Goku-san"

Goku propped up on one elbow "You mean you cooked the meal?"

Jasmine nodded shyly.

Goku lay back again sighing.

"A girl who is pretty and kind _and_ a great cook" he thought.

"They don't come better than that!" he said out loud.

"What don't come better than that?"

"Hm …Oh nothing."

He turned to his side to look at her as she put away the picnic things. She had let her hair down today. Her crisp white shirt fluttered slightly in the wind. She sat with her long blue skirt tucked under her.

"This is great place for a picnic, Jasmine!" Goku commented as he looked at the scenery around. They were on top of a hill over looking the village. Around them trees danced to to the song of the gentle breeze.

"I know….no one else know about this place except for me and now you."

She sat down beside Goku after placing the picnic basket away.

Goku reached out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"Goku-san?"

"Hmm?" Goku answered absently as he twirled his finger around a strand of hair.

"Why do you go on such a dangerous journey?"

Goku paused to look at her.

"Because Sanzo needs me," he replied simply

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Jasmine gave him a sideway glance.

"He is very important to you isn't he?" she asked softly.

Goku sighed sitting up." I should tell you some stuff first."

Goku told her about how he first met Sanzo. Jasmine listened wide-eyed.

"That's why Sanzo is very important to me." He concluded. "He is my sun."

"Then he is important to me too."

Goku shot Jasmine a puzzled look.

"Because if he hadn't let you out…. I would never have met you!"

Goku grinned.

"But Goku-san…."Jasmine looked down at her toes. "Sanzo is not my sun…. You are!" she declared.

Goku gaze softened. "Jasmine…"

Jasmine gave him a sudden cheeky smile. "Even if you are five hundred years older than me!"

"Why you…"He grabbed her hand as she tried to run and pulled her down on to the blanket and started tickling her.

"Ah! Goku-san! Stop!" shrieked Jasmine." Please!"

Goku stopped. In their tousle he had ended up straddling her. As he had one her hands pined down, he was also leaning forward, close to her face. They were both panting from the sudden exertion.

"You are truly beautiful, jasmine!" muttered Goku softly.

"Goku –san…"Jasmine was still breathing fast but this time it was with anticipation. Goku leaned down to kiss her. He moaned softly as she kissed him back, deepening the kiss. He broke the kiss, trailing small ones down her neck. Jasmine turned her neck slightly to give him better access. She gasped softly as his lips touched the base of her neck where it met her shoulder. She let her free hand, which had been resting on his shoulder move to the back of his neck, threading her fingers through his hair. Goku continued his kisses down to her collarbone where he met with some resistance from her shirt. Pausing, he pulled away to look at her. His eyes seeking permission to undo her shirt. Something stirred in his loins when Jasmine undid the buttons herself. He stopped her at the third button.

"Let me." He whispered.

Jasmine nodded as she removed his T-shirt. His fingers lingered at the button suddenly uncertain.

"Jasmine," he called hoarsely." Are you sure? We can stop if you want?"

Jasmine nodded. "This is what I want…I need."

That was all Goku needed to hear. He kissed her deeply. One by one they tossed their clothes away. Oblivious to the surrounding they lay buried in each other, kissing and caressing. Eventually Goku slipped in. He opened his eyes when Jasmine gave a gasp of pain. Pausing, he pulled away slightly to look at her. His concerned eyes probing deep into hers.

"Did I hurt you?"

Jasmine shook her head and smiled. She pulled him back to her. Goku thrust in slowly, trying hard not to hurt her. His movement quickened as he felt himself coming.

Jasmine arced her back. "Unh! Go…Goku-san."

Instinctively Goku slipped one hand under her, supporting the small of her back.

They came together. Goku shuddered as he felt himself come inside her. He collapsed on top of her, panting. Lifting himself up slightly, he looked at his lover's face. Her eyes were closed and she was panting as heavily as he was. Smiling he stroked her hair.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

She nodded, her eyes still closed.

"I love you, Goku –san"

Goku lay back on the blanket, pulling her close.

"I love you more." He replied before falling asleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hakkai looked up from the table where they had been playing cards.

"Ah you 're back. Had a good picnic, Goku?"

Goku gave him a dreamy smile. "The best!"

Gojyo was studying him closely. Suddenly he sat up throwing his cigarette down.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed much to Hakkai's surprise. "You did '_it' _didn't you?"

Goku stiffened… He turned away so the others can't catch him blushing.

"What the fuck are you talking about stupid Kappa?" (Note: don't really like using the four-letter word…but it is fitting in this context. Hee, Hee)

"_THAT _" Gojyo jabbed his finger in the air as if to emphasize the word. " What you just said!"

Goku forgot his embarrassment for a moment .He turned to look at Gojyo.

"What did I say?"

He went through the conversation in his mind. He still didn't get it.

"You said holy shit…"he muttered. "Then I said what the f…"

His eyes widened in comprehension. He looked at Gojyo who grinned at him smugly. Goku felt his cheeks burning.

"You stupid Kappa! "He shouted when he finally found his voice.

"Call me whatever you want. Won't change the fact that you did 'it'!"

"Che"

He flopped down onto the bed, pouting.

"Oi ,saru !"

Goku looked up at Sanzo.

"You didn't answer the question" He arced his eyebrow at Goku.

Goku 's flushed cheeks were answers enough. He lay down burying his face into his pillow avoiding Hakkai's concerned gaze.

After a pause…

"Goku?"

No answer.

"You did use some sort of protection right?" went on Hakkai.

Goku looked up immediately.

"Protection?"

Gojyo smacked his forehead sniggering, "Oh god! This is rich."

Hakkai ignored him just like he ignored the alarms bells ringing in his head.

"Um, contraception … so that she won't become pregnant?"

The look of puzzlement on Goku's face turned to horror.

"Oh. SHIT!"

"Goku…"

"Oh crap, oh shit, oh crap!" Goku started pacing the floor.

"I think they mean the same thing."

"Shut up Kappa!"

He hadn't thought about that.

"I take it you did not use …"

"It was a spur of the moment thing, Hakkai…. We just…we didn't prepare anything."

He slumped into a chair groaning his head in his hands.

"I can see it right now. Sanzo ikkou run off after one of them knocked up a girl!" said Hakkai cheerfully.

Silence greeted this statement.

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

"San…Sanzo!"

"You stupid monkey. How. Could. You. Be. So. Irresponsible!"

"I'm not irresponsible!" burst out Goku." If she is pregnant, I'll take full responsibility for it."

"That is well and good…. IF YOU CAN CONFIRM IT BY TOMMORROW!" bellowed Sanzo.

"Mah, mah."Pacified Hakkai . "Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves? After all, _there_ is always a possibility she is not pregnant."

The group contemplated this.

"Hey, Sanzo.Who do you think the baby will look like?" asked Goku.

Just as Sanzo was about to reach for his gun, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" called Hakkai cheerfully.

They watched as the subject of their conversation walked in bearing a tray.

"I brought you some lunch" Jasmine said sweetly unaware of what had been going on in the room.

"Oh, that is very kind of you!" replied Hakkai taking the tray from her.

Suddenly Goku stood up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He held the surprised girl protectively in his arms.

"I love Jasmine very much. I'm NOT ashamed to say that… Yes! I did make love to her…"

Jasmine turned crimson. "Ano…Goku-san…"

"I'll do it again too…er…taking proper precaution that is."

Jasmine was squirming in arms. "GOKU-San!" she protested.

"SH…"

He held the poor girl in front of him by her shoulders.

"Don't worry Jasmine …If you ARE pregnant I shall take full responsibility for it."

"You better…" muttered Gojyo under his breadth. He liked Jasmine as a sister.

"I will do you and our child" (he placed his hand on her tummy) "proud."

"GOKU-SAN!" Jasmine stopped him before he could open his mouth again.

"What?"

"Goku-san what gave you the idea that I may be pregnant?"

Goku pointed a finger at Hakkai.

Jasmine sighed. After giving the group a deep bow she pulled Goku outside.

"You silly silly man!"

"So you aren't pregnant!"

Jasmine shook her head.

"As soon as we came home I told my sister about what happened. She gave me pill a to be prevent me from getting pregnant."

"Oh" Goku felt relieved. Then as realization hit him." You told you sister!"

"_You _told your friends."

"I didn't, they figured it out themselves!"

"So did my sister."

They stared at each other, giggling.

"That was the most embarrassing moment in my life, Goku."

"Gomen!" Goku apologized as he held her around the waist.

"It was also nicest thing you could have said."

"I meant every word." Goku replied softly ducked his head a little to meet her eyes.

She gave a peck on his lips.

"I need to go," she told him softly.

"Where?"

"I need to get some mushrooms for dinner."

"I'll come too."

Jasmine shook her head." Don't trust myself with you."

Goku frowned.

"I'll be back soon I promise. I'm just going to an old temple nearby. That is where the best mushrooms grow."

"OK!"Goku released her from his grip.

"Bye Goku "

Goku raised his hand in reply. He watched as she ran down the steps.

Sighing he opened the door. He wasn't surprised when Gojyo who had been eavesdropping toppled out on to the floor. Goku stepped on his back as he entered the room.

Hakkai smiled at him." All's well ends well, right Goku?"

Goku grinned back as he lay down on his bed.

"At least the girls got brains" muttered Sanzo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What the hell is all that noise about?" grumbled Gojyo looking up from his cards. They heard footsteps running towards their room. A moment later the door burst open. Song stood panting outside.

"Sanzo-sama you must leave at once!" he declared." A group of demons have been spotted near an old temple here. I think they may be coming here for you. We will hold them off as long as we can while you make your escape!"

Gojyo sat up. "Goku…Jasmine said that…"

Goku appeared not to have heard him.

"Is Jasmine back?" he asked her father, hoping against hope that he would give positive answer.

Song avoided his eyes.

"You must leave now," he repeated feebly.

"Sir" Goku stood up." Is she back yet?" He asked again softly.

"No, none have seen her…. A villager caught sight of the demons from afar. Noone has gone for closer look. I think…"his voice shook "I think she may already be dead…"

Goku walked past him.

"Goku!"Sanzo called out.

Goku stopped.

"Sanzo, I have to find her and bring her back. …Dead or alive!"

He turned around as the others stood up.

"You are not leaving without us!" smirked Gojyo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To Zeraphic triomis: Thanks for the review. Hope to your comments on this chapter as well!

Please look forward to the next chapter!

Bye!


	4. Broken dreams

"Look at what I found!" smirked the bald demon, pushing Jasmine ahead of her. She tried not to wince from the painful grip the demon had on her arms.

"Ooh… Pretty!" commented the silver haired demon, mentally undressing Jasmine in his mind. The other four demons laughed.

"I'll have her first, then you guys can have your turns!" he smirked nastily walking towards Jasmine. He ignored the bald demon's claim on having found her first.

"But" the demon paused in front of the frightened girl. "First thing first. Is Sanzo in the village?"

"No!" She replied too quickly. " He left yesterday!"

Jasmine fought back tears as the demon slapped her across the face. The impact caused her to fall to the ground.

"Don't lie!" He snarled.

"My, My" a new voice joined in. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Hakkai walked into the clearing.

"Yeah! That is no way to treat a lady!" agreed Gojyo walking up next to Hakkai. Sanzo was close behind.

"Especially _my_ lady! Niyoyi extend!" Yelled Goku as his staff hit the silver haired demon knocking him out cold.

"Goku-san, minna-san!" Jasmine called out relieved. The other demons stood shock-still. Jasmine used this chance to run to Goku's open arms.

"You ok?" he asked as he caught her.

She nodded her head buried in his neck. Her arms wound tightly around his waist.

"I hate to break this up" Coughed Hakkai. "But…." He nodded to where the demons were preparing to attack.

"Hai!" Goku pulled her away from him. "Jasmine, wait here. This will only take a minute!" He walked away, after giving her a peck on her forehead.

"Ano…" began Jasmine. The gang turned to look at her. "Please hurry. I haven't finished picking enough mushrooms yet!"

Pause.

"Hai, Hai" laughed Hakkai, turning away.

"You know," Gojyo slung an arm around his friend. "She kind of reminds me of you."

Goku gave her thumbs up." I'll be double quick!"

Sanzo just muttered, " Stuck with…..mutter mutter…couple of morons…mutter…girl caught..Mutter stupidity...mutter mutter…from Goku….need to get damn….mutter…priorities straight!…mutter.."

The fight was well underway and needless to say Sanzo-ikkou was having the upper hand. Jasmine sat on a tree stump watching in awe.

"They make it seem so easy!" she thought.

Her eyes flickered to Goku as he gave a flying kick to the bald demon. Even though she was not an expert on fighting, it was obvious to her that he was playing with the demon. She shook her head smiling to herself wishing he would hurry up. She realized that occasionally Goku would sneak a look at Sanzo to make sure he was all right.

"He is my sun…" she remembered his words.

Just then a movement to her left caught her eye. The silver-haired demon had woken up and was making his way quietly towards Sanzo who was unaware. He has a sword in his hand.

"Sanzo –sama" Screamed Jasmine. Sanzo turned just in time as the demon swung his sword, missing his head by mere inches. But he lost his grip on his gun, which clattered away in the bushes nearby.

"Shit!" Someone swore.

Sanzo looked up as the demon raised his sword once more. Though Sanzo knew he did not have a chance, there was no way in hell he was going down without a fight. He got ready to punch the demon just as the demon plunged the sword down

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sanzo-sama!"Goku turned his head at Jasmine's voice after finishing off the bald demon. He saw Sanzo's gun fall to the ground out of his reach.

"Shit!" He heard Gojyo swear.

He looked at his other two companions. He knew they won't reach Sanzo in time…neither can he, he realized with dread.

"Sanzo! "Goku yelled racing towards him.

Hoping somehow a miracle will happen. Goku closed his eyes as he heard the sword piercing flesh. He heard a soft cry of pain. He opened his eyes and stood staring at the sight confronting him. Jasmine was standing in front of a shocked Sanzo. The sword had plunged right through her chest to emerge on the other side. He watched as a small trickle of blood ran down her chin. She fell backwards into Sanzo's arms when the frustrated demon pulled his sword out callously. That was the last thing he ever did before he got sliced up by Gojyo's weapon.

"You idiot…why the hell did you do that for?" yelled Sanzo angrily.

She looked up at him gasping slightly. " I did this for …for Goku. You're…You're his sun…."

Sanzo started.

"G…oku would be lost wit…..without you."

"You stupid girl." Sanzo said softly. "How do you think he'll be without you?"

Her smile tore his heart. "He'll be fine as long as he has you"

"Jasmine…" She looked as Hakkai knelt beside her "Let me take a look ok?"

Her hand stopped him when he started to unbutton her shirt.

"I'm doing this for Goku too!" he gave her a sad smile.

Gojyo flinched when he saw her injury. He had been in enough fights to know a fatal wound when he saw one. There was no way Jasmine was going to live through this. It was obvious the sword had plunged through her heart. There was nothing Hakkai could do.

"Damn it! Damn it all!" He clenched his fists, crumpling the unlit cigarette in his hand.

He heard footsteps nearing them.

"Goku…I….she…" Gojyo placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Goku patted it absentmindedly. He knelt down beside Hakkai.

"How long?" he asked.

"Goku…"

"How much time does she have, Hakkai?" Goku didn't look at him. His eyes were on Jasmine as he reached out to stroke her hair.

"Ten minutes…at most" replied Hakkai dejectedly.

Goku nodded, his jaws clenched. He took her from Sanzo's arms avoiding Sanzo's gaze.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey…" He called to her softly.

Jasmine opened her eyes.

"H…Hey"

Goku gave a small laugh. Jasmine looked up at him puzzled.

"You know… Everybody else has a one-night stand…but us…ours was a one morning stand! Humph! Go figure!"

Jasmine gave him a small smile as she laid her head back on his chest.

"Go figure" she repeated. "Goku…"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember what we were ta…talking about when we were walking back home today?" She asked.

It was getting harder and harder for her to speak. The pain though seemed bearable as long as she could hear Goku's voice. Goku rocked her gently as he thought back to the timeframe she mentioned. They had walked back arms around each other talking about the future, their future together.

"After I complete the mission," began Goku "I'll come back here. I'm going to ask your father for your hand in marriage. If he refuses…"

"We'll elope" Jasmine completed the sentence.

Goku kissed the top of her head.

"We'll ask Sanzo to marry us, Gojyo will be my best man. And Hakkai will give you away on behalf of your dad."

Jasmine gave a feeble nod.

"We'll find a small place near Chang-en. I'll get a job…"

"As a lumber-jack" interrupted Jasmine.

"Yup," agreed Goku "I'm strong and it doesn't require much thinking."

Jasmine gave small giggle.

"Don't laugh!" Goku chided her gently. "Now where was I? …Ah, yes. And we'll have three children."

Jasmine nuzzled her head against his chest. " One boy and twin girls."

Goku nodded smiling, a tear sliding down his cheek thinking about the kids he will never have with Jasmine. "They'll look like you." He said softly.

"No, Go..ku…"she gasped pulling away from him slightly. "Don't you remember…they have your eyes…" She coughed.

"And your smile" Goku completed the sentence hurriedly and clasped her close.

"And …and" Jasmine pulled away again so that she could look at him. "Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo will be their godfathers."

She couldn't see Goku clearly anymore. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake. All she wanted was to close her eyes and sleep…it was hurting so much whenever she took a breath. She started taking shallower breaths to ease the pain.

"On our wedding anniversary…" Goku's voice went on.

Where Goku's voice had previously kept her awake, now it became a soothing lullaby. She fought to stay awake.

"On our wedding anniversary…"Continued Goku, well aware that Jasmine was slipping away.

"We'll leave the kids with their godfathers and sneak away…to some place…"He choked back his tears.

Jasmine used her last ounce of strength to push herself up to hug him. He felt her ragged breath on his neck, her arms around his neck. He held her tightly willing death to stay away a little while longer.

"To some place" He continued "Where we can see the clear sky…and we'll declare our love to each other all over again."

"I love you Goku-san." He heard her say as she drew one last breath.

"I love you more." He declared softly. He rocked her gently back and forth until he felt her arms go limp slowly. They fell lifelessly to the ground when he pulled her away so that he could see her face. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile. It was as if she was dreaming about all the things Goku had said. Goku wiped away her tears. He let his fingers trail down her face to her lips. He smudged away the small trickle of blood. Reaching down he kissed her lips. Pressing his cheek against hers, he finally allowed his tears to flow. Sanzo stood up and turned his face away. His own loss flashing before his eyes…and he felt guilty that Goku was suffering now because of him. Gojyo was at a loss for words. He looked down at Hakkai who was still kneeling down and started at the tears coursing down his friend's face. It was obvious to him that Hakkai was thinking of his last minutes with Kannan. Gojyo knelt beside him slinging one hand over Hakkai's shoulder. He reached out his other hand to grip Goku's shoulder. Gojyo's touch seemed to release something in Goku. He looked up at the sky and gave a heart-wrenching cry as he cradled the lifeless body of his one true love.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hakkai blinked. For a moment it he thought it was Sanzo who was sitting on the windowsill. He gave a sad sigh when he realized it was Goku. It had been a week since Jasmine's death. The older members of Sanzo-ikkou had decided to stay a while longer…out of respect for Goku as well as Jasmine.

Goku had not cried since that day in the woods. He hardly spoke either. Where he once had a huge appetite, he now just picked at his food. Hakkai watched as Goku blew out a smoke ring. That was another thing, Goku had started smoking. He had walked into the room the day after Jasmine's funeral and picked up Gojyo's cigarette pack and lighter. They had watched shocked as he lit one before walking away to sit on the bed. Gojyo has raved and ranted at Goku .He stopped when Goku just gave him a vacant smile.

"Is this how it feels like?" Goku had asked softly

"Eh?" Gojyo looked up.

"To lose someone you love. To watch helplessly as they slip away?"

Gojyo had no answer to that. That had been the last time any of them had him speak.

"Goku," Hakkai called him.

Goku didn't seem to have heard him.

"I brought you some lunch. Please have some."

Goku gave a small nod of acknowledgement without turning to look at him. Hakkai closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door pressing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"How is he?"

"Mr. Song!" Hakkai looked up startled. "He…I really don't know." He shook his head sadly.

"I never thought, …" Mr. Song wiped away a tear. "I never thought that there could be someone who could love my child more than me!"

He stared at the door for minute longer before walking away. Hakkai watched as the man disappeared down the stairs. Then he walked back to the opposite room. Sanzo sat reading the paper, while Gojyo was shuffling the cards glumly. They both looked up when Hakkai walked in.

"Did he eat?" asked Gojyo.

Hakkai shook his head. Gojyo went back to his cards.

"Sanzo?"

"Leave him alone."

"Hai."

Goku sat in the room watching the setting sun. He stubbed out the cigarette. Leaning back against the wall, he gave a small smile. He had finally reached a decision.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted his friends quietly.

"Goku!" Hakkai smiled relieved, walking up to him. "How are you feeling?"

Goku gave bitter laugh. "Depressed!" he replied honestly.

Hakkai's smile dropped. "Oh…"

Goku patted Hakkai on his arm. " I'm sorry. I …that is the honest truth, Hakkai."

"I know"

Sanzo watched as Goku walked over to the window. He seemed so much older now.

"Sanzo?"

He looked up at Goku, startled.

"What?"

"Shouldn't the journey continue?"

Gojyo stopped fiddling with his cards.

"Of course!"

"When do we start off?"

Sanzo stared at the boy a moment longer before going back to his papers.

"When I feel like it!" he replied.

"Goku," Hakkai stepped forward. "With the way things are….Do you need more time to cope?"

Goku shook his head. "There's nothing here to hold me down any more."

"Goku…"

"Right!" They both turned to look at Gojyo as he gave a lazy yawn. "Why don't we head on out tomorrow?"

"Gojyo!"

Hakkai looked into his friend's eyes and saw nothing but worry there. Among all of them it was Gojyo who was most worried about Goku doing 'something stupid' as he had called it. He had tried his darnest best to keep Goku within his sight.

"We need to get away from here as soon as possible…. try to get Goku's mind off her…"

Hakkai remembered Gojyo telling him just yesterday.

"No wonder he jumped at this chance!" thought Hakkai.

"Good idea!"

Hakkai turned back to Goku.

"Are you sure, Goku?" He watched the young boy carefully.

"No…"

Hakkai 's heart lurched with pity. Goku looked so lost and in so much pain.

"Fine…."Sanzo turned over a page of his newspaper. "We leave tomorrow."

Goku nodded. He stood a while longer at the window unaware that a pair of violet eyes were studying him with concern.

"I' m going for a walk." Goku said suddenly.

Abruptly turning to leave.

"Goku!" called out Hakkai.

Goku stopped at the door.

"I need to say my final goodbyes."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Goku climbed up the tree. The tiny bird nest was empty now. Sighing, he leaned against the trunk. This place was sacred to him. Here was where he first became truly aware of his feelings for Jasmine. Where they shared their first kiss.

"And here is where it's going to end." thought Goku. He pulled something out of his pocket. He watched it glint in the light of the setting sun. Goku had stolen it from the kitchen on the day of Jasmine's funeral. In all the confusion no one noticed one knife missing. He would have used it earlier, except he was well aware that Gojyo was watching his every move. So he waited. He really thought he could get over it…over her. He thought smoking might ease it. Goku would have turned to alcohol except he was sure that while Sanzo was willing overlook his smoking, he would surely draw the line at drinking.

Sanzo.

He would have followed that man to hell and back. But right now the way things were Goku felt he was more a liability to the man than an asset.

"It's better this way." reasoned Goku.

Experimentally, Goku pushed the tip of the knife into a point on his wrist. He pushed harder and harder until he saw tiny prick of blood.

"So that is how much pressure I need to use.," he thought clinically as if he was conducting some sort of scientific test.

He placed the edge of the knife firmly on his wrist and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes he prepared to slit his wrist….

"I wondered when it would come to that!"

Goku dropped the knife startled. He looked down to where the voice came from.

His eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"You…You're…" He stammered.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Note: The story is nearing its end. I swear! I am going to do my best to finish it in the next chapter. It may take a little while longer than usual though…Cos it is technically a very difficult chapter. If I don't do it right, you guys will end up confused!

I'll post the next chapter ASAP. You have my word. (Salute!)

To Ninja chic: Thanks for reviewing again. Glad you liked it.

To Lover of Angelus " Sorry to make you wait. Thanks for reviewing.

To Saiyukisexy: Thanks for your support.

To Zeraphic Triomis : Phew! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! I m sorry about your pillow though! Hee! Hee! Thanks for your support. Hope you like this edited chapter.

Please look forward to it!

Bye!


	5. Sacrifice

Chapter 5 

**Author's note**: Finally managed to finish my story. Sorry for the long wait .The bits in italic are Goku's thoughts.

**To Zeraphic Triomis**: A very special thanks for your support. Your taking the time to review after almost every chapter really spurred me on. Hope you like this chappie too. Would love to hear your views on it.

**P.S**: Thanks for reviewing "Shirin" .The poor kid was really depressed when no one reviewed. But you fixed that. I'll post the next chapter of that fic up soon just for you!

**To Saiyukisexy**: Thank you very much for your support. And nope it is neither Hakkai nor Sanzo under the tree… But I don't think you'll be too surprised by who it is.

**To Ninja Chic**: Thanks got your review on Chapter 3.Glad you like it so far. Let me know how you feel about the ending!

**And to all who read this and reviewed it :Thanks for your time and support!**

**From previous chapter:**

Experimentally, Goku pushed the tip of the knife into a point on his wrist. He pushed harder and harder until he saw tiny prick of blood.

"So that is how much pressure I need to use," he thought clinically as if he was conducting some sort of scientific test.

He placed the edge of the knife firmly on his wrist and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes he prepared to slit his wrist….

"I wondered when it would come to that!"

Goku dropped the knife startled. He looked down to where the voice came from.

His eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"You…You're…" He stammered.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, Goku you will meet your true love today." laughed Hakkai as they walked up a bridge in the Song's garden towards his home.

Silence.

"Not unless pork buns sprout legs, s_ince_ that is his true love!" quipped Gojyo.

"Humph, I agree!"

Goku didn't protest. Instead he smiled at them sadly before looking away. Hakkai gave Goku a puzzled glance. The boy looked apprehensive. He hadn't been the same since they arrived in this town. Gojyo and Sanzo had noticed too. Just then a group of girls ran past them. Goku stepped to the side to avoid them, walking very close to the side of the bridge.

"_Any minute now... She will be walking up the bridge." _Goku thought to himself. His breadth hitched slightly when he saw a familiar figure walking carefully up the steps.

"Jasmine." he whispered her name under his breadth.

"Eh? Did you say something, monkey?" asked Gojyo turning around to face him.

"Found you!" a voice exclaimed delightedly hugging Gojyo around his waist.

Gojyo looked startled for a second.

"What the…Didn't know I was lost to begin with!" he smirked.

Jasmine released her hold on him immediately.

"I…I'm so sorry…we were…"

Goku didn't hear what she said as he gazed at his lover's face. His heart felt light. All he wanted to do grab her and hold her close to and sob his eyes out.

"_You're alive! Oh god, you're alive!" _his mind kept screaming.

"Damn it, stupid monk, what the hell was that for?"

Gojyo's furious voice brought him back to the present. Gojyo was rubbing his head, glaring at the monk. Jasmine was already running away towards her friends.

"Really Gojyo, that girl's too young for you!" Hakkai sighed shaking his head.

"I…You…" Gojyo sputtered. "For the record SHE hugged me!"

But he was talking to thin air, the others having already walked away. He ran after them, muttering curses under his breadth.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We are very honored by your visit Sanzo-sama…." Song began his speech. Goku lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts strayed to the night he tried to kill himself….

_He had dropped his knife startled by the voice. His surprise grew tenfold when he recognized whom it was._

"_You…. You're…"He had stammered._

_The figure stepped out of the gloom._

"_Yo."_

_The next minute he was standing right in front of the figure._

"_Kanzeon!"_

_The goddess smirked._

"_I s that what my name is? I wouldn't have known had you not told me!"_

_Goku bristled. "Not funny."_

"_What do you want?" he asked turning away._

"_I believe… the question is what do YOU want?"_

"_I want to die!" he replied listlessly._

"_Sorry that is not a possibility. We need you on the quest! What else do you want?"_

_Goku slumped his shoulders._

"_You won't let me kill myself?"_

"_Nope…. I just keep on resurrecting you." Kanzeon replied cheerfully." So… What else do you want?"_

"_You can't give me what I want."_

"_You won't know till you ask." Came the quiet retort._

"_FINE!" Goku yelled frustrated. "I'll tell you what I want. I want Jasmine back alive and well! THERE! I've said it!"_

_He crossed his arms, turning to face her. "Well? Can you? Can you give me what I want?"_

_The goddess yawned. "Is that all?"_

_Goku gaped at her. A very small flicker of hope sprung in his heart._

"_You can…. bring her back to life…."_

"_Not really…But I can prevent her from dying."_

_Goku stepped up to Kanzeon._

"_How?" he asked quietly, hope lighting up his heart._

_Kanzeon smiled softly at the young man._

"_By changing destiny," she replied._

_Goku frowned, "Change destiny?"_

_He looked up startled as Kanzeon ruffled his hair._

"_You were never destined to love a girl…" she sighed._

_Goku was completely lost now. He filed away her last comment to analyze later. There were more pressing issues at stake._

"_So you can save her…Right?"_

_Kanzeon nodded. "Sacrifices need to be made"_

_Goku nodded furiously. "Anything…I'll do it just name it!"_

_Kanzeon studied Goku's face closely. His eyes were full of steely resolution. But his determination wavered with her response._

"_Forget her."_

"This is my daughter, Jasmine…"

Goku started out of his reverie. But he still kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Looking at her may break his resolution. He couldn't have that- not if he wanted her to live.

"Uh…Goku? …Goku are you alright?"

Goku gave the worried Hakkai a reassuring smile.

"Never been better."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Quit it, monkey!" Gojyo stubbed out his cigarette irritated by Goku's behavior. "You have been staring at me since I lit up. What is your damn problem?"

Goku smirked, "Trying to make you quit!"

Hakkai laughed, "And it seems to be working!"

As the light banter floated around him, Goku heaved a sigh of relief. He had not realized that his staring had been that obvious. He realized now why Sanzo and Gojyo smoked almost non-stop. Nicotine was sooo addictive.

"_What I wouldn't do for a smoke!" _Goku thought as he ran an irritated hand through his hair.

"I'm going for a walk." He stated, standing up.

The other stared at his retreating figure.

"You know I can't place it …But something is not right with him" commented Hakkai.

Sanzo grunted. "Just leave him."

He turned his face away and stared out the window at the figure walking down the bridge, his violet eyes full of concern for his young ward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku carefully placed the tiny bird back into its nest. He leaned back against the trunk after making sure that Jasmine hadn't turned up yet.

"_Forget her."_

_The silence that followed was deafening._

"_Wha…what?" Goku whispered disbelievingly._

_Kanzeon sighed._

"_Goku, Jasmine was destined to die…just like she was destined to fall in love with you. These two events have a …"She frowned as she searched for the right word._

"…_A…cause and effect relationship .Do you understand what I am trying to say?"_

"_She died because she fell in love with me… .It was all my fault….ow!" He glared at the goddess who was looking appreciatively at the fan in her hand._

"_I can understand why my nephew has a fixation with this…it is so…relaxing."_

_The fan disappeared._

"_Goku, nothing that happened was your fault. She chose to give you her heart. Just like she chose to die in Sanzo's place. But this can be undone."_

_She stared into Goku's confused golden eyes._

"_It MUST be undone. I don't think you truly understand the impact Jasmine's death has on your friends. It's like they are reliving their past all over again….Helpless to save the one they love."_

"_So if she doesn't fall in love with me, then she'll live?"_

_Kanzeon nodded. Goku stared at his feet. Clenching his fists he looked up, determination flashing in his eyes._

"_Then she won't…fall in love with me. I'll make sure of that! I mean…"_

_He turned away._

"_All I have to do is make sure we don't meet or…or talk. Piece of cake…."He tried to convince himself._

"_Goku…"_

_He turned back to Kanzeon._

"_Lets do this. I said I'll do anything to have her back alive and I mean it!"_

_Kanzeon studied the pain etched on his face._

"_Just one thing…"_

_Kanzeon looked at Goku questioningly._

"_Tell me …Tell me what her life will be like without me? Will she be …happy?"_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hakkai stood looking out of the window sipping his coffee. He smiled to himself when he heard a bed creaking and some muttered curses.

"Good morning Gojyo." He greeted with out turning around.

"What is so good about it?" yawned Gojyo.

Sanzo was already seated at the table with a cup of coffee and his papers.

Gojyo looked around.

"Where's the monkey?"

"Goku left for a walk quite early in the morning." Said Hakkai walking back to the table.

"He said he'd back by noon."

"Eh? You mean the monkey woke up early to _walk_?" Gojyo stretched his shoulders. "Doesn't sound like him!"

Hakkai placed his cup down.

"I know," he muttered under his breadth.

Sanzo sneaked a glance at his friend.

"If he doesn't turn up by lunch time, we'll search for him."

"Hai,Sanzo"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Goku looked at the carnage around him panting. Since the element of surprise was with him, it had been easy to kill off the demons. Their bodies littered the ground. A silvered haired one, in particular was even more badly beaten up than the rest.

"Bastards" muttered Goku under his breadth walking away.

He found a steam nearby and began washing himself up as best as he could. He felt himself relaxing as the cool water washed over his face.

"_Will …She be happy?"_

_Kanzeon gave him a sympathetic smile._

"_She will fall in love with a nice young man named Hiko. They will get married a year from now and they will have a son."_

"_She won't have any twin girls?"_

_The goddess looked puzzled for a second then she smiled._

"_I'll see what I can do." She said._

_Goku turned away._

"_This Hiko…"he tried to sound nonchalant, "He will keep her happy, right?"_

"_Hiko will remain devoted to her for the rest of his long life as will Jasmine." She replied._

_Goku grunted. It hurt so much knowing that she will never be his, that she won't even know him….that she won't remember._

"_But there won't be anything for her to forget in the first place." He muttered to himself._

_He took a deep breadth and turned back to face Kanzeon._

"_Lets do this!" he said._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku was already seated in the jeep, waiting impatiently for the rest as they went through the formal mandatory goodbyes. He wished they would hurry up. The faster they left, the better. The boys were becoming suspicious about Goku especially since when he turned up slightly battered from his fight yesterday. They thought it was strange that he seemed to have known exactly where to find the demons and they weren't convinced by explanation that the demons had found him instead.

"Ano…."

Goku nearly jumped. Jasmine was standing beside the Jeep with a parcel in her hand.

"_Shit! Where did she turn up from?" _Thought Goku, his heart was thumping wildly.

"_Will my efforts…my pain be for nothing?"_

Despite himself, he found himself pleading for Kanzeon in his mind. A sudden warmth filled his heart.

"_It will be alright, Goku. Stay calm." _

Goku shut his eyes and willed his heart to calm down.

"Um…excuse me, are you alright?" a timid voice broke into his concentration.

He opened his eyes and found himself drowning in Jasmine's blue eyes. He physically shook himself and forced a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm O.K" he replied.

He stared at the parcel she shyly held out to him.

"I made some dumplings for you and your friends to eat along the way."

"Oh…Er thanks" he took the parcel from her and placed it on his lap.

Jasmine looked up at him smiling before giving him a bow.

"Good luck on your quest."

Goku gave her a small nod of acknowledgement. He watched as she ran back to her father.Reaching into his pocket,he took out the small bottle that Kanzeon had given him.

"Time for the final phase" he told himself as he stared at the crystal blue liquid inside the bottle.

_"Take this." Kanzeon tossed a small bottle at him. "I want you to drink this as soon as this is whole ordeal is over .It will make you forget…everything."_

_Goku stared at the bottle._

_"I don't want to forget," he whispered._

_He felt a hand on his shoulder. Goku looked up at Kanzeon, his vision blurring from unshed tears._

_"I don't want to forget," he repeated._

_"Goku …When I turn back time…there will be nothing for you to remember, because nothing has happened yet. Try to understand."_

_Goku shook his head, staring at the bottle in his palm._

_"Fine, the decision is yours, but remember…" Kanzeon lifted his chin up and stared intently into his eyes._

_"If you don't drink that you might end up jeopardizing everything. What if you can't stop yourself from going back to look for her after the quest?"_

_"I…I won't…."_

_Kanzeon let go of his chin._

_"Suit yourself, " she exclaimed exasperated._

_"Go back now and try to sleep. With the new dawn, time would have turned back to when you first arrive in this village."_

Goku stared at the bottle. He looked up to where Jasmine was standing before looking back at the bottle in his hand. Then reaching a decision, he drank the entire content of the bottle.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The jolting of the jeep woke him up. Goku rubbed his eyes as he slowly stretched.

"Finally decided to come back to the land of the living, eh saru? " smirked Gojyo, the ever-present cigarette in his mouth.

"Shut up, Kappa!"

"Saru!"

"Kappa!"

Thwack!

"URUSAI!"

Goku was ruefully rubbing the bump on his head when he realized the package in his lap.

"Huh? What's this?"

Gojyo glanced at the package. "Food. I think…That girl at the…."

He stared astonished as Goku quickly started ripping open the package.

"Waaah…. Dumplings!"

Goku gave an experimental sniff. He closed his eyes in relish.

"They smell so nice!" he murmured before he started gobbling them up.

"O…Oi! Monkey. Leave some for me."

"Mmf …"Goku swallowed the dumpling in his mouth. "No way…they are too good for you."

"Why you…"

Just then the jeep slowed to a halt.

The two of them looked up from their bickering to see a young man around Goku's age standing by the door. Judging from the backpack on his shoulder, he seemed to be a fellow traveler. A lost one.

"Can we help you?" asked Hakkai pleasantly.

The young man pushed a strand of dark hair from his eyes and smiled.

"Um, could you tell how far it is to the next village?" he asked.

"Oh, about half a day walk." came the reply. "Are you visiting someone there?"

The young man shook his head.

"My name's Hiko. I'm just looking for work….I heard that this village needed a blacksmith so I thought I'd try my luck."

_"Hiko…"_Goku frowned. _"The name sounds familiar…"_

"You are a blacksmith then?" asked Hakkai pointedly ignoring the throbbing vein on Sanzo's forehead. He didn't care- just as long the two in the back would stop arguing.

Hiko gave a sheepish laugh and shook his head.

"Like I said I 'll try my luck!"

Hakkai laughed as well.

"Well in that case, I suggest you look for Mr. Song the village head. He might be able to help you."

Hiko shook Hakkai's hand gratefully and offered him his thanks before walking away.

"Wait!"

The ikkou looked on startled as Goku jumped out jeep and ran to Hiko.

"Here." He pushed the dumplings into Hiko's hands. "You must be hungry!"

Hiko stared at the generous offering for a minute.

"Tha…Thanks! I am hungry!" He gave Goku a grateful smile.

Giving Goku a bow, Hiko once again took his leave.

Gojyo stared at this exchange in astonishment.

"The saru gave his food away." He commented disbelievingly.

Sanzo and Hakkai nodded, speechless with shock.

"Maybe he's sick," suggested Hakkai.

Sanzo stared at Goku's back as the young boy stood looking at Hiko's retreating figure.

"We've wasted enough time", he muttered under his breadth.

"Goku, hurry up or we'll leave you behind."

Goku jumped back into the jeep.

"Oi, Goku." Gojyo nudged Goku with his foot. "Why did you give the dumplings away?"

Goku sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I don't know. I felt like it belonged to him for some reason."

A small tear slid down his face unchecked and unnoticed by anyone.

Gojyo stared at Goku puzzled before turning to Hakkai.

"You 're right Hakkai. We have a sick monkey on our hands!"

Goku sat up wiping away his tear.

"Who are you calling monkey, Chain-smoking Kappa?"

"What did you call me, Brain stomach monkey?"

"Stupid water phobic water sprite!"

"Idiotic bottomless pit monkey!"

"Kappa!"

"Saru!"

"Kappa!"

"Saru!"

Bang! Bang!

"Do you want to die, you idiots?"

"Ahh!" yelled Gojyo and Goku together.

Hakkai just sighed.

"Everything's back to normal. Seems like I was worried for nothing ,eh…Harkyu?"

"Kyu!"

After a few minutes of blissful silence….

"Ne, Sanzo, I'm hungry!"

"Humph! Should have thought of that before you gave those dumplings away."

"Saanzo….SAAANZOOO!"

Thwack!

"URUSAI!"

Kanzeon chuckled at the scene.

"You 're right, Tenpo…Everything is back to normal"

Her gaze flickered to Sanzo.

"You were never destined to love a girl …Son Goku!" she murmured under her breadth.

Back on earth, both Goku and Sanzo started and looked around them as if they had heard a voice. Their eyes met and held each other are gaze a moment longer that it should before Sanzo broke it with a smirk. Goku gave a sheepish grin before he turned to look at the setting sun that they always seem to be heading towards.

THE END.

Author's note:(Throws confetti into the air.) Whoopee! Finally done. I already have another story in the works. This time the guys have to deal with a new threat other than demons…. VAMPIRES. They need to call for an expert who is based loosely on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. LOOSESLY! And a romance is a brewing! Ha! Ha, ha, ha!

Ahem!

(Bowing deeply) Please look forward to it!

Bye, Bye!


End file.
